


If you forget me

by Mar_69



Series: Dickjay week [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Capes, Hot Mess Dick Grayson, M/M, Past Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Teacher Jason Todd, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_69/pseuds/Mar_69
Summary: Dick Grayson wants to woo Mr. Todd, nothing like Spanish poetry to do it.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Dickjay week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151642
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	If you forget me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1, Student Dick trying to woo hot Literature teacher Jason.

Dick tapped the cover of the book, more focused on the way Mr. Todd walked than the lesson he was giving, doodling on his notebook, half of his brain was writing the keywords of Mr. Todd lesson, the other half fantasizing about fucking the man, with that tight pants his legs looked wonderful.

Barbara pinched his leg, mouthing at him when the professor turned to his computer, “You’re drooling.”

He moved uncomfortable on his chair, straightening his back and closing his legs, paying more attention to the lecture, ignoring the knowing-all smile Barbara gave him, knowing his so well she noted his crush on the hot literature professor before him, annoying him about it, but helping when he wanted to do a better job to impress Mr. Todd, listening to him ramble about his not so subtle crush.

When the lecture ended Dick moved to the Professor desk, taking his and Barbara’s essay, with a charming smile, putting the papers in front of Mr. Todd, melting at the smile the man gave him.

“Richard, always on time.”

“Is not hard to put in the effort when the subject is interesting.”

“What about the book I recommended?”

“I finished it yesterday, can I go to your office this afternoon?” giving a smile, Dick leaned on the desk, arching his back, shaking his eyelashes, tilting his head and licking his lips, celebrating the way Mr. Todd looked at them “I found the side notes very interesting, and we could share a coffee over it.”

“I can’t,” Dick’s chest deflated with Mr. Todd’s words, straightening his posture, he looked away “but I’m free tomorrow in the afternoon.”

“I’m working.”

“We can talk over dinner, I can pass for you.”

Looking at Mr. Todd’s eyes, Dick blushed, feeling the hand grabbing his, warm and big, moving up to his arm, right over his elbow, hot, burning over the bare skin he was touching, pulling Dick closer, slightly.

“That would be wonderful, Mr. Todd.”

“Call me Jason.”

Changing numbers, personal numbers, Dick knew the professional contact Mr. Todd —Jason—, had, still smiling, he followed Barbara to the library, none of them having a class for the next hour and a half.

“You’re acting like a virgin,” mocked Barbara, moving to an empty desk, where nobody around would be capable of listening to them, “all the blushing and pouting; if I weren’t the one who took most of it I would think you were one.”

“I got a date, asked to be called Jason, and he borrowed me his copy of  _ One Hundred Years of Solitude _ , I think I’m winning.”

“Of course Dick Grayson knows his ways around older men, and I’m pretty sure he doesn’t think of your meeting as a date, not a romantic one at least.”

“Baby steps, Babs, at the end of the semester we could start something.”

“Of course you will wait to the end of the course, dating a professor teaching you, —again—, would be pretty dumb, the last time that worked perfectly and I didn’t have to repair your broken hearth”

“Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me,” Dick winked at Barbara, leaning on her, whispering on her ear, “the sarcasm is dripping for your tongue, Babs, but he will be eating from the palm of my hands, you will see.”

“Right now I think it is the other way around.”

======

Despite having different majors, and minors, Dick and Barbara enjoyed taking classes together, and, every semester, they chose to share two classes, Dick wanted Spanish literature, Barbara wanted Latin, they did both.

Jason Todd was eye-catching, grabbing the attention of all the students, he was young, the youngest of the professors in the university, smart, witty, and attractive, students were interested in more than his lectures, always polite, never dated a student, declining every proposition with care.

Dick, with the defect of falling in love easily, was caught by Jason Todd, maybe by the way he looked, like a hot librarian in class and more like a bad boy outside the classroom, or the way he talked, so in love with the literature, with a passion and a fire Dick wanted to burn in, there was something about him that called Dick, taking his breath away; Barbara was right, he was wrapped around Jason Todd’s pinky finger, not the other way around.

Having a relationship, a romantic one, was certainly impossible, and a one night stand wasn’t something Dick enjoyed, or Mr. Todd did, taking into account the stories about turning down all kinds of propositions.

But Dick liked to talk with the man, and they started a kind of friendship, where they interchanged books and talked, Dick, giving books, first editions or hard to get copies, and gaining the attention he wanted from his professor, flirty and charming by nature, he won Jason Todd companionship, and, as he noted, his attention, physical rather than academical.

As Barbara said, he knew how to move around older men.

Looking at the clock, he felt the time stretching, flowing like molasses, slow and thick, looking around the cafe he worked, Dick smiled at customers, taking orders and money from the never-ending line of people, tired and anxious at the same time, ready to run away to spend time with Jason Todd.

“What can I do for you?”

“What is your recommendation from the menu?"

Dick looked up, smiling at Jason Todd, leaning over the counter, he brushed the hair falling over his forehead, tilting his head, moving his hand to touch Jason's.

"The blueberry and chocolate muffins are one of the best, a batch just came and the chips are still melting, I enjoy the sweet," the hand didn't move, Jason's thumb started caressing the inside of Dick'd wrist, "The frappuccino is quite tasty, with cinnamon and chocolate."

"I'll take two of those muffins, one frappuccino, and choose something for you."

Dick carried three more orders before someone took his place, moving fast to the changing rooms, he combed his hair, arranged his shirt, with some buttons open, leaving his under t-shirt at sight, he knew he was handsome, and, thank goddess, Mr. Todd wasn’t oblivious to that fact.

Mr. Todd was smoking outside the place, wearing an old leather jacket, a bag with the food in his hand, he looked hot, the piercings on his ear shining, green stones winking at Dick, in the same shade Jason’s eyes, walking to his car, a red sport coupe.

“Where do you want to go?”

“I know a lovely park, at this hour it should be almost empty.”

With a smile, Dick gave the instructions, starting a small talk between them, drinking from his latte, they talked about the class, not short in compliments, Dick showered Jason in praise, looking at the confident smile on the man’s face.

“Your class is one of my favorites, Mr. Todd.”

“Outside of the classroom you can call me Jason.”

“You should call me Dick, only my little brother, and his mother call me Richard, it makes me feel old.”

They arrived at the park, and Dick walked Jason to his favorite spot, under a big weeping willow, hiding behind big bushes, keeping them in a small sanctuary, away from the other people walking around the park, sitting on a stone bench.

“Why Spanish literature?” asked Jason.

“My mother liked to read in Spanish for me, I felt nostalgic and inscribed the course,” drinking from his late, Dick glanced at Jason, slurping the frappuccino. “One of her favorites was Neruda,  _ Si tu me olvidas _ ,  _ Quiero que sepas una cosa. Tú sabes cómo es esto: si miro la luna de cristal, la rama roja del lento otoño en mi ventana, si toco junto al fuego la impalpable ceniza o el arrugado cuerpo de la leña, todo me lleva a ti, como si todo lo que existe, aromas, luz, metales, fueran pequeños barcos que navegan hacia las islas tuyas que me aguardan. _ ”

If you forget me, I want you to know something. You know how this is: if I look to the crystal moon, the red branch of the slow autumn in my window, if I touch next to the fire the impalpable ashes or the wrinkled body of the log, everything takes me back to you, as if everything that exists, smell, light, metal, were little boats sailing towards your islands waiting for me.

Jason chuckled, arching over the bench's back, looking at the leaves of the willow, reciting the rest. “ _ Ahora bien, si poco a poco dejas de quererme dejaré de quererte poco a poco. Si de pronto me olvidas no me busques, que ya te habré olvidado. Si consideras largo y loco el viento de banderas que pasa por mi vida y te decides a dejarme a la orilla del corazón en que tengo raíces, piensa que en ese día, a esa hora levantaré los brazos y saldrán mis raíces a buscar otra tierra _ .” 

Now, if little by little you stop loving me I will stop loving you little by little. If you suddenly forget me, do not look for me, I will have already forgotten you. If you consider the wind of flags that passes through my life long and crazy and you decide to leave me at the edge of the heart where I have roots, think that on that day, at that time I will raise my arms and my roots will go out to look for another land.

“ _ Pero si cada día, cada hora sientes que a mí estás destinada con dulzura implacable. Si cada día sube una flor a tus labios a buscarme, ay amor mío, ay mía, en mí todo ese fuego se repite, en mí nada se apaga ni se olvida, mi amor se nutre de tu amor, amada, y mientras vivas estará en tus brazos sin salir de los míos _ ,” ended Dick, blushing under the intense gaze of Jason, their hands next to the other, almost touching, less than a inch apart.

But if every day, every hour you feel that you are destined for me with implacable sweetness. If every day a flower rises to your lips to look for me, oh my love, oh my, in me all that fire is repeated, in me, nothing is extinguished or forgotten, my love feeds on your love, beloved, and while you live it will be in your arms without leaving mine.

Jason moved, cupping Dick’s face, leaning on him, kissing him softly, just pressing their lips together, his other hand moving to hold Dick’s, closing his eyes, Dick grabbed Jason’s waist, strong, hot, pulling him closer, moving his lips, yelping in surprise when water started pouring over them, laughing, Jason pulled Dick back to the car.

“We shouldn’t.”

“There is no rule against dating students, I’ll be graduating next semester, my major nor my minor are in the same faculty as yours.”

Dick kissed Jason again, both hands grabbing his face, pulling him closer, teeth and tongue clashing, wet and hot, hands grabbing clothes, nails were scratching Dick’s back, and lips were kissing Jason’s neck, leaving a trace of saliva, but nothing permanent.

Moving down, Dick opened Jason’s pants, massaging over the underwear, he looked up to Jason, keeping eye contact, he kissed the tip, not touching the skin, licking the dark briefs, grinning when Jason moaned.

“Grayson.”

“Something wrong, Profesor Todd?”

He laughed when a hand grabbed his hair, pulling him up, pushing him down again in Jason’s cock, making him take it all, starting a hard and unforgivable pace, Dick sucked, moving his tongue, humming and moaning, taking Jason’s balls, arching his back, yelping when a hand spanked his ass.

“Were you planning this?” asked Jason, “all the gifts and attention, moving your pretty ass around, I don’t give grades for a blow, and yours aren’t worth a pass.”

Moaning, Dick used both his hands to masturbate Jason, still bobbing his head, pooling saliva at the base, he moved his hand around, pressing and spinning his hands, humming, feeling the cock shaking in his mouth, going deep inside.

“You are just a slut, all hard for sucking and some words, you don’t want grades, you just want to be used, a warm mouth to fuck into, an overestimate fleshlight.”

Moving his hips and hand, Jason came into Dick’s mouth, moaning, keeping him down there, pulling Dick up when his dick was soft again, brushing the hair out of his forehead, smiling at the flushed skin.

“How it was, Professor, can I get an A?”

“If you fuck me well enough.”


End file.
